


I never met her

by OceanMythJormundgandr



Category: Blend S (Anime)
Genre: Child Death, Dark Theme, HIV/AIDS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMythJormundgandr/pseuds/OceanMythJormundgandr
Summary: Dino was acting strange at work, more strange than usual. Maika digs in a little deeper after getting the cold shoulder and signs to leave it.What Dino experiences isn't just a dramatic phase like the others at the cafe thought at first.
Kudos: 7





	I never met her

**Author's Note:**

> If you are sensitive to the topic of someone losing a family member I advise you to skip out on this one or think through if you want to read this. THIS STORY CONTAINS A DEATH, YOU ONLY HEAR ABOUT IT THOUGH.
> 
> I am a shipper of Dino and Miaka (as long as it is non-sexual until she is of age), but in this, it will only dwell into a platonic relationship. You may, however, view it as you want.

Dino had been surprisingly quiet when Maika came in the door of the cafe. He gave her a smile and a hello but after that, it was if he turned off reality and went back into his own little world. His face had a frown on it and his eyes were hazed over as he used his height to scrub the top of the walls and parts of the ceiling. He had a facemask over his mouth with whiskers on, but Maika could almost **feel** the frowny mouth underneath it.

The manager was sad, or angry and Maika didn't want that. "Manager... how are you?" he gave a nod with a dismissive grunt. It was clear he wasn't really there. 

With a heavy heart, Maika went up the stairs to the changing room where she could take on her uniform. One of the few uniforms in the world she actually didn't mind, Manager made sure it was comfortable for her to wear and stylish. The manager had apparently used a lot of time to make sure that every employee he had would get a uniform that dint make the one who wore them uncomfortable with how much or how little skin was showing. She appreciated the care he put into everything, he was truly a passionate person. 

Some of the other employees came one after the other, all looking a bit surprised at how Manager was a lot more docile than usual. Everyone but Dino met up in the staff room. 

Koyo put down his phone and everyone stopped their feeble attempt at any normal and innocent conversations. "Did anyone notice how Dino was this morning? I have seen more enthusiasm at an exam that counts for 90% of the final grade" Maika only shrugged and wrung her hands, "I don't know, he was pretty dismissive. Did I do anything wrong? I have tried my best at smiling at the customers!" everyone exchanged glances for two reasons. 1 being that Maika still did her very best at being sweet and failing. The second reason being that Dino was dismissive to Maika of all people, the one person he always gives the most attention and love. Mafuyu let out a sigh, "Maybe he is only being dramatic. He will probably get better as the day goes by."

He didn't. It was as if he got more distant for each minute. He was colder than the North Pole, metaphorical speaking. The manager wasn't even eating, he just took Owner out for a run most of the lunch break. Even Owner looked sad, tail, and ears drooping as he spent the end of the lunch break under the table of the staff room. The only other time Owner was sad was when the female dog rejected him.

They were all in the staffroom at the end of the day, the cafe closed. Dino still wasn't exactly **there**. It was as if he was in some sort of TV show and the rest was watching him from a third perspective. He had just quietly sat there at the table, sorting out the sales as if readying a boring and energyless Powerpoint presentation.

Mafuyu has had enough, she grabbed his ear "Dino, tell us why you are being so calm. Don't lie either." Dino just looked at her, his eyes portrayed the image of broken glass, "My cousin died."

Everyone's eyes widened (not Dino´s obviously his eyes were just filling with silent tears). Mafuyu released his ear, "Oh." she then went to hug his right side. Maika was already on the way to hug his left, her eyes were having a waterfall of tears, "I am sorry for your loss Manager!" Kaho hugged him from behind as he just sat rod straight with rivers of tears going down his cheek and falling off his sharp jaw. Miu, Hideri, and Koyo decided to just stand close and possibly wait for their chance to have any square inch of Dino accessible. 

Kaho spoke after a minute, "Tell us about them."

Dino smiled, " She was 5. We all knew that she would die, to be honest. She lived in very bad conditions but her parents refused to give her away and medicine was very expensive. It is kinda ironic that a few days after I send money over for the medicine she... leaves." He let out a sigh, "My uncle was a very bad man for many reasons. He had AIDS but was still making children, also giving the various partners AIDS. Every child of his winded up sick, some worse than others. I wasn't that close to that side of the family but I had to try and help." Dino looked at his fingers "She was doomed to die one day or another, but I really hoped she would last a little longer, it was selfish."

Maika squeezed him tighter towards her, "It is not selfish of you to want to hold onto someone for a little bit longer, even if you didn't know them that well." she looked up, "She won't suffer now though, now she is free to spend the rest of time as she wants it." Dino nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." He closed his eyes, "I am probably going to cry a lot very soon." his body was shaking. 

Koyo put a hand on Dino's bare shoulder, "Then let it out, you cry all of the time anyway." And then Dino got to cry.


End file.
